


homesick

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Episode: s07e02 The Garden, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 10 "I bet you feel like an artist."
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Charmaine Diyoza
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/gifts).



“I bet you feel like an artist.” Nothing in Diyoza’s voice indicated that, mere hours ago, Octavia sobbed in her arms.

Octavia and Hope had painted each other with berries; red, purple, dark blue spirals adorned their skin.

Diyoza sat behind her and started unravelling her hair, one of their shared nightly rituals.

It would be easier, if Octavia could hold onto resentment; it used to come easy to her. But resenting Diyoza was as out of reach as the bottom of the lake. She closed her eyes, let the brush’s movements calm her breathing.

This was her place now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
